


down

by frausorge



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, sentence-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his mother kicked him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 multi-fandom slashy AU (run-on) sentence-a-thon. Prompt from stellamira: _Chris/JC, fairytale_.

After his mother kicked him out JC had thought that jumping into the well would put an end to everything, but he felt strangely unsurprised when it turned out to be the start of a whole slew of new things instead, walking through the meadow, pulling bread out of the oven, shaking apples from the tree, and then the house with the face in the window waiting for him, dark hair and dark, dark eyes, Chris calling him inside and saying "You can stay here if you make my bed right," and JC went in without asking any questions and shook the featherbed in the upstairs room till the down flew all around him and Chris's arms pulled him in, sinking, dropping, down, down, and coming to rest just where he had always known he would go.


End file.
